Discovering an Unexpected Romance
by Arkham Zombie
Summary: After being affected by an artifact Pete remembers something he buried inside himself a long time ago and finds a new romance. SLASH Pete&Steve. Set after episode 4.16 Runaway. Please review and thank you for reading.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day, they snagged and bagged the Pompeii Amphora and gave Claudia a birthday she'd never forget. Pete just wanted to shelve the artifact and get some sleep.  
With everyone else back at the B&B he knew that he'd never figure out which aisle it belonged in, so just decided to place it in the Ovoid Quarantine until the morning.

Pete finally reached his destination and had to find a spot to put the artifact. He just decided to place it in the first open spot he could find. So he started to head back to the B&B but unknowingly activated another artifact when sitting the Amphora down.

Once he got back he figured he had been awake this long he might as well make a trip to the kitchen and snatch up some cookies as a snack before bed.

"Well hey Pete, what are you still doing up?" Pete startled looks over at the table and sees Steve looking up from his cup of tea. "Just got back from the warehouse, wanted to grab some cookies to munch on before a much needed snooze fest. Why are you awake still Jinksy?"

"Just couldn't sleep so I figured a cup of tea could help ease my wondering mind."

"What's got ya all worked up Jinksy, oh wait I bet it has something to do with the love connection you had with Liam doesn't it?"

Steve giggles and tries not to crack a smile, "yeah, Pete, it just might have something to do with that." Pete sighs softly and says "alright Steve, lay it on me. Why's it got you so troubled you can't sleep, are you still head over heels or what?"

"What, no Pete! It…it...it's just that, seeing Liam again stirred up some thoughts. I haven't been in a relationship since him, and I feel kinda lonely. But we've got an early day tomorrow Pete, I should probably get some sleep."

Pete sauntered towards the stairs, "alright Jinksy I'll see you in the morning, feel better little buddy."

"See ya then, and Pete, thanks for the talk. I would normally talk to Claudia about this kinda stuff but I didn't wanna bother her with it on her birthday."

"Anytime, us guys gotta stick together Steve." Said Pete as he smiled and walked up stairs.  
Pete's dreams were more vivid tonight then any other he had ever had. It was as if he wasn't dreaming but was in the past, kind of when he and his mom used the Bronze Baby Shoes to enter her memories to investigate the Regents' murders.

He was back in his freshmen year high school. But he couldn't remember this, what was going on, where was he? This place looked familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on where he was. Then it hit him, he was in the old gym that kids used to sneak into to go make out. But he has never been in the old gym, he always went under the bleachers at the football field. He didn't understand why he was having a flashback about something that never happened.

"I didn't see anyone Pete, there's nothing to be nervous about. No one is going to find us in here, I promise no one will find out."

Who is that Pete wondered, then he realized who it was. It was Spencer Reed, his old lab partner. But they never hung out, especially not in the old gym. "Pete I don't know what you think you heard but there isn't anyone out there" Spencer assured.

"I guess I'm just nervous Spencer, I've never done this before. I mean I have all these feelings but don't know why. I don't know why I'm the way I am, but no one can ever know, you got that?"

"Yeah Pete, I know you want to keep this a secret. I promise I won't tell anyone, but if you want to do this we need to hurry free period is almost over."

"Okay, but this is just a one time thing too, ya know, see if I really do like it or not." Pete noted, choking up as he said it.

Pete was confused about what was going on. He couldn't remember what was going on, he knew he was dreaming but it felt like it was real. So he just let the scene play knowing he'd wake up and this dream would fade away.

Spencer sat down next to Pete scooting closer and closer, so they could finally do what Pete had been aching to do ever since he confided in Spencer what he had been feeling. Pete closed his eyes and waited for Spencer to lean in and kiss him. As soon as their lips met Pete felt a spark.

"What the hell is this Lattimer, have you gone gay on us all of a sudden?" Pete shrieked "get off of me you fag, why the fuck are you trying to kiss me," when he heard his teammates. Pete pushed Spencer away from him, and shot up from his spot. "I should kick your ass for trying something like that, you're lucky my daddy taught me better. Let's go guys, leave the queer to himself" Pete insisted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Pete, if you're late again Artie is going to rip you a new one." Screamed Myka from the bottom of the stairs.  
Pete awoke in a cold sweat, "what the hell was that" he asked himself. It felt way to real to be an ordinary dream, and it seemed familiar but he still couldn't wrap his head around it. Why did he have that dream and why did it make him feel so distraught. He knew something was up and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"What took you so long Pete? We were supposed to be at the warehouse 20 minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry Mykes, I just overslept is all. We can go now, I don't want to get you in trouble with the dungeon master" stammered Pete in a soft tone.

"Pete, are you alright? You seem kind of off this morning." Myka looked at Pete with a sincere look of concern in her eyes.  
"Nah, just off to a rough start today, I didn't sleep very well."

"Okay Pete, if you say so. Let's get going before Artie notices we're not there."

The ride out to the warehouse was silent, Pete still trying to figure out what his weird dream meant and Myka can't help but feel that he is keeping something from her. But she knew it's best not to pry when it came to Pete, if something was bothering him he'd open up about in due time. When they reached the warehouse it seemed like he was in a hurry to get out of the car and just get the day over with, so all she could do was follow and hope everything was alright.

"Where have you two been, we've got a ping and I still need to shelve the Amphora, so would you like to elaborate on what took you so long?"

"Oh, sorry Artie it's my fault. I had to-"

"Stop it Mykes, you don't need to lie for me" interrupted Pete. "I got off to a rocky start this morning Artie, don't blame Myka for it she had nothing to do with it."

"Well that's different, Pete actually taking responsibility for something. What's wrong with you? You better not have gotten into my secret stash of oatmeal scotchies, I swear if you did I will bronze you" barked Artie.

"No I didn't get into, wait you have a stash of oatmeal scotchies?!

"I have no such stash, and just remember bronzed. No seriously Pete what is up with you?"

"It's nothing Artie, like I said I'm just off to a rough start today. I didn't get much sleep last night and got back from the warehouse pretty late. Oh that reminds me I put the Amphora in the Ovid Quarantine."  
"Oh well, we still have a ping to deal with."

"Well what are we dealing with today Artie?" Asked Myka curiously.

"It seems someone over in Belgium got their hands on John Lennon's Glasses."

"No way, that's an artifact?" Squealed Claudia with excitement in her voice. "I totally have to be the one to snag it! I mean come on Artie it's John Lennon's Glasses!"

"I don't think so, Pete and Myka you two head to Belgium, and snag those Glasses before someone gets hurt. Claudia, you and Steve head back to the B&B until I need you" Artie said in an annoyed tone.  
"What's exactly so dangerous about a pair of glasses Artie? Do they make you rock until you drop or something?"

"They give the wearer massive hallucinations, and if worn long even the hallucinations become real, so please just do as I ask and get them!"

"Actually Artie, I wouldn't mind sitting this one out and letting Claudia handle this one with Mykes. It'd give me a chance to break out of this funk, I'm not on top of my game this morning." Whined Pete while looking at Artie with his most cheerful face.  
"Fine, someone just go and get it done before something happens!"

"YES, thanks Pete I owe you one when we get back."

"No problem Claudia, I'll see you and Myka when you get back." Pete said with a sigh of relief that he now had the time to try to figure out what his dream was about. "You ready to head back Steve?"

"Yeah, Pete we can get going. We'll be at the B&B Artie, just call if you need us."

Pete and Steve got out to the car and Steve had a feeling Pete was holding something in. Pete's mind was racing he had to make sense of what was happening. Steve notices Pete is being uncharacteristically quiet and decides to start up a conversation.

"So Pete what's got you off your game today? You don't seem like yourself today."

"Oh it's nothing Jinksy, just tired I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Replied Pete with a distant look in his eyes.

"Pete, you should know better by now that lying to me doesn't work. Why don't you just tell me what's bothering you? I mean you helped me out last night, now it's my turn to listen."


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived back at the B&B Pete immediately went up to his room so he could be alone with his thoughts. Why did he have that dream, and why was he dreaming about kissing another guy, especially Spencer? He was only into girls and in high school he was dating one of the hottest girls in school. Emily Tipton, man she was gorgeous, the head cheerleader, and every guys dream girl. Pete was lucky, she was a junior when they started dating. Every other guy was jealous, a freshmen dating Emily Tipton was a big deal. Then he remembered he first started dating Emily after an incident with the guys on the team. They told him if he didn't nail her then they'd tell everyone what happened.

The dream came into his mind again. Only this time it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Everything detail of what happened in this dream flashed through his, head. "What's going on, am I going screwy or something? First I'm having weird dreams and now they're popping up in my head like they're memories." Pete hollowed to himself. There had to be a reason this was happening there just has to be he thought.  
"Pete! Are you okay I heard you yell from downstairs, what's wrong?!"

"I don't know Jinsky, I think I'm going crazy. I had a weird dream last night that really freaked me out and now I'm seeing it like it's a memory. I don't know what to do, I'm freaking out."

"Just calm down Pete, every things going to be alright. Just sit down and take a deep breath, what's this dream that's got you so worked up?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it Jinksy, it's got me all worked up and confused. I can't make much sense of it, it's driving me crazy."

"Pete just tell me, like you said last night us guys have to stick together. I won't laugh or tell anyone. You've gotta tell someone, before you become one of those warehouse agents that goes crazy and tries to take over or destroy the world man." Begged Steve with concern with his face.

"Alright, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Especially not Myka, she'd just over analyze it and freak me out more."

"Okay Pete, I promise."

"Well here goes nothing" Pete hesitated. Pete told Steve everything. From how vivid the dream was and how when he seen it again when they got back. Steve just sat there and let him talk, afraid if he tried to say anything Pete would stop letting his feelings out. After Pete finished talk he felt a sort of relieve that he had gotten it off his chest and now had someone to talk to about it. It seemed like hours before Steve said anything. But when he finally did Pete was shocked.

"Well Pete are you sure it was a dream and not a memory that you somehow forgot? The way you described it, it sounds like you remembered a forgotten memory."  
"But Steve, I've never even had an experience like that. I've only ever been with girls, don't you think I'd remember that?"

"Well no Pete, you wouldn't that's why it's a repressed memory. Is there anything that's happened recently that could of made you aware of it."

"Nothing I can think of Jinksy, just the snag and bag and Claudia's birthday yesterday. Then I took the Amphora to the Ovoid Quarantine, came back here, talked to you and went to bed. That's nothing out of the ordinary Jinks, plus why would I have repressed it in the first place?"

"Pete let me just ask you something. Are you sure you're really okay with me being gay?" Steve asked Pete nervously.

"Of course I'm okay with it Jinksy! There's nothing wrong with being gay in my book."

"I'm glad to hear that Pete. Do you think that seeing me and Liam together maybe brought the memory out?"

"Well I don't think so. I was happy for you, for you know getting closure or whatever. I just don't get why I have a memory like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Pete's Farnsworth went off interrupting the conversation. It was Artie, he seemed stressed. "Pete, the warehouse's artifact activity alarm if going off! What did you touch when you came to the warehouse last night?!"

"I didn't touch anything Artie. I just went into the Ovoid Quarantine and put the artifact down the first open spot I seen."

"Where did you sit it down Pete, tell me exactly where you put it!" Artie wailed into the Farnsworth.  
"I put it in the back on an empty pedestal I seen in there Artie why?"

"Pete are you sure the pedestal had nothing on it when you sat the Amphora down, I need you to be 100% sure!"

"Well no Artie, I can't be 100% sure, I'm not 100% sure of anything. Why does it matter so much?"

"Because I found James Braid's Lancet Case on the floor behind the pedestal with the Amphora on it!"

"What kinda whammy, does that thing do Artie? Oh god, it doesn't cause me to go crazy does it?"

"I need to know right now Pete, have you been experiencing any unexplained memories or dreams?"  
Pete looked at Steve with a shocked look on his face. Could this be why he had been having these strange recollections, if so what does it mean. Could that artifact have given him false memories or even changed his memories?

"How did you know that Artie? What's going on with me? Did that thing out a whammy on my brain?"

"I'll explain everything, just get your butt back to the warehouse now!"

"Come on Pete, we gotta get to the warehouse so Artie can figure out what's going on with you" Steve exclaimed with a hopeful smile.

Pete's thoughts were going hundreds of miles an hour. If this artifact had given him false memories or changed them, then what other ones could it have planted or changed. "Jinksy, what if we can't reverse what this Lancet thing did to me, what if I'm stuck with this memory?"

"Clam down Pete we're almost there, Artie will explain everything when we get there. Don't worry we'll get this figured out in no time."  
Back inside the warehouse Pete and Steve meet up with Artie and Pete gets some unexpected news. "Alright Artie we're here, are you gonna tell me what's going on. Why this is happening to me what it means? What did this artifact do to me?" Pete stressed.

"Pete, just clam down. There isn't anything to worry about."

"Just tell me what's happening to me Artie!"

"When you came in and put the Amphora down you must have knocked down the Lancet Case activating it."

"Okay that much I get but what does it do?" Pete asserted in a worried tone.

"Well James Braid was a famous hypnotist. He was known for memory regression. His Lancet Case has the ability to retrieve repressed memories. But it's effects cause the afflicted to relive the memories in a dreamlike state. Which could be why you seem out of it today."

"But Artie why would I have repressed it? Why is this happening to me?"

"What the memory entails could be the vary reason you hid it in your subconscious. Tell me what it was and I can help."

"I can't do that Artie, it's just too much to deal with. Is there anyway to make me forget it again?"  
"I'm sorry Pete no, even neutralizing the artifact won't take the memory away. All it'll do is stop the memory from manifesting itself in a dream again. It won't go away, you're just going to have to figure it out and work through this."

"Why do I always get the artifacts that make someone go crazy. Just once I'd like to see Myka get whammied."

"Come on Pete, I'll take you back home so you can figure things out."

Pete makes his way for the door, as Artie pulls Steve aside. "Watch him, we don't need another Telegraph incident on our hands. I'll call Abigail and see if she can get Pete to talk to her."

"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea, what if I try talking to him."

"Are you coming Jinksy, I can't walk back."

"Yeah Pete, be right there. Don't worry Artie I'll handle it, just trust me."

"Alright but if you can't get him to talk, you contact Abigail and get her to make him talk."

Back at the B&B Pete paces nervously around his room. Trying to wrack his brain around this memory. He can't figure this out all on his own, he needs to talk to someone. It might as well be Steve, since he had already told him about the dream. Pete goes to open his door and yell for Steve when there is a knock on his door.

"Steve, I was just gonna yell for you to come up. What are you doing up here?"

"Pete I know this probably isn't the best time, but we have to talk about this. Artie said that if you won't talk to anyone he's going to get Abigail to talk to you. So I told him, I'd try to talk to you. I mean Pete you already told me about the dream, and I'm probably the best person to talk to about that kind of thing…"

"Of course Artie is gonna send the shrink to come and fix me, oh that's just great. I planned on talk to you about it Jinksy, since you kinda helped me calm down earlier. I figured you'd be the person to talk to about it. Wait, what do you mean you're the best person to talk to about what kind of thing?"

"Uhh, well Pete. I meant the whole gay dream thing, since I am gay."


	5. Chapter 5

"Um, okay then I guess. Let's talk about this then Jinksy why do you think I repressed that memory?"

"Pete, I can't say for sure but I know that some people repress things when something traumatic happens. Can you think of anything that could of happened?"

"No, my dad had already been dead 6 years by then and that was the most traumatic thing to happen to me since I started working here."

"Why don't you explain it all again. Start from the beginning and maybe there will be a clue in there some where."

So Pete sat down, and told Steve the whole story again. Replaying everything that happened in slow motion trying to find a sign for why he hid it inside himself. But Pete kept coming up empty, then Steve spoke.  
"Pete don't take this the wrong way but, are you attracted to men?"

"Whoa, slow down there Jinksy. Do you really think right now is a good time to hit on me? I know I'm gorgeous and all, but now is not the time for compliments."

"Pete, I wasn't hitting on you! I'm just trying to help you get to the bottom of this."

"If you say so Jinksy. Well I wouldn't say I'm attracted to guys, but I do think some are quite handsome in their own way."

"Like in the way a women is beautiful, or in the way of if looks could kill kinda way?"

"I guess in the looks could kill kinda way, but what does that have to do with any of this?"

"Look Pete just hear me out, do you think the reason you hid that memory away could have anything to do with that fact that the other guys on you football team caught you kissing him? Then threatened to tell everyone about it?"

Then more of Pete's memories came rushing back of that day. "Look Spencer, I'm sorry for what I did and said in there but I can't have anyone find out about me. I can't let anyone know that I'm gay, if everyone found out I'd be ruined at this school. I really am sorry."

"Pete, Pete! Are you okay we were talking and you went all stary-eyed on me, what happened?"

"I seen the rest of the memory Jinksy, I….I…know why I blocked it out."

"What happened, what did you see?"

"I was back, in the gym later that night talking to Spencer. I told him I was sorry for what happened, but that I had to do it, that it was the only way" Pete choked out in a fast pace.

"Wait Pete slow down, what do you mean it was the only way? Only way to what?"

"It was the only way to keep people from finding out my secret. From finding out I was gay. But how, how could I be gay. I've never felt that I wanted to be with a man or anything like that , it can't be right this memory can't be real!"

"Pete, just take slow deep breaths. Everything is going to be okay. Just talk to me Pete."

"I don't understand though, Steve. How can I not know that I'm gay, how can I not know that I have those feelings, what's wrong me?"

"Listen Pete, it's alright not to understand. I didn't realize I was gay until 6 years ago. It takes time."

"But I knew back then Jinksy, I knew. Why did I make myself forget?"

"Because Pete, you didn't want anyone to know. Not even yourself.  
It was hard for people to come out back then Pete."

"Okay, okay I get it, I understand now. I just can't believe it, I'm gay. What's that like Steve?"

"Well Pete, I'm not gonna lie to you, it's hard at first. But I promise you it does get easier. I'll help you get through this, don't worry man."

"Thanks Steve, you're a good friend. I really appreciate you helping me figure this thing out."

"It's no problem, I'm happy to help you out, and I'll be here for you anytime you need to talk about it."

"Thanks Steve, I really need someone right now. If it's not to much trouble could we maybe keep this between us?"

"Yeah Pete, of course."

"Hey you're looking better, what are you guys talking about?" Myka asked as she and Claudia came upstairs after they're snag."


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh hey Mykes, I'm feeling a lot better. We found out what the problem was and dealt with it. Steve and I were just talking about my high school years."

"Oh god you're not going on about your old girlfriend, or your so called touchdown record are you?"

"Hey now, I was the king of football. No one could catch Pete the Quick!"

"Now you're just Pete the Senile" Claudia said with a laugh.

"I'm not much older then you baby brains! Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"Sure, doesn't mean I listened. Jinksy, ride to the warehouse with me and I can tell you about how awesome our mission was."

"Alright I'll talk to you later Pete, and don't worry I'll tell Artie there's no need to get Abigail involved."

"What did he mean when he said no need to get Abigail involved?" Myka inquired of Pete.

"Turns out that I got whammied by an artifact, which is why I went all bananas" replied Pete.

"What, are you okay what happened?"

"I'm all good Myka, we neutralized it and I'm back to my charming self."

"Charming yeah…. I'm going to take a shower and head to bed. I'll see you in the morning Pete."

"Alright, night Mykes."

"Good night Pete" Myka said curiously.

Pete laid his head down, knowing he could finally get some rest with him mind at ease. Or at least not confused with memories he knew nothing about anymore. He'd have to talk to Steve about it some more, get his impute on what was going on in his mind. But for now all he wanted was sleep.  
The next morning Pete felt refreshed and strangely enough some really good vibes. He yawned and stretched, looking at his clock. He was even awake before his alarm went off. He figured this would be a perfect time to for a run to clear his mind. After he returned from his run and took a shower he ached for a cup of coffee.

He poured himself a cup and sat down when Myka walked in.

"Pete, what are you doing up this early? I can barley get you out of bed after you've snoozed your alarm 4 times."

"Just woke up early and felt like going for a run, you want a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah sure Pete. Look about yesterday-"

"Don't worry about it Mykes, I've been whammied before. It's all taken care of now."

"But Pete you looked really scared and I just want to help you."

"Look I'm fine, no harm no foul. Everything with me is good now, no need to worry I promise okay?"

"Alright Pete, but just know I'm here if you need to talk."

"Gotcha Mykes. I'm gonna head to the warehouse, see ya there."

Pete drove to the warehouse feeling kinda bad he didn't tell Myka about what had happened yesterday. But how was he supposed to tell her something he wasn't even sure about. All he knew was that when he had everything figured out, he'd stop lying and tell her. How he was going to tell Artie and Claudia was a whole different story.

Back at the warehouse Artie had good news. So he called everyone to his office, to give them the good word. He hope it would be something they would appreciate.

"Alright we're all here Artie what's the good news?" Claudia asked impatiently.

"I've spoken to Mrs. Fredrick, we've agreed that you guys have been doing a good job."

"Good job, Artie we bagged 63 artifacts in the last month alone, I'd say that's a great job."

"Enough Claudia! Now what I was trying to say, is that since you've all been doing such a great job. We're giving you a week off starting today. Go do what you want, this opportunity isn't going to pop up again for a long while."

"You mean I can go see Josh. Oh yes! You're the best Artie!" Claudia squealed while smiling and hugging Artie so tight it was hard for him to breath.  
"But there is a catch, only two of you will be able to go this week. You get to decide who goes this week and who has to wait until the others get back. We can't just leave the warehouse unprotected."


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you going be doing Artie, and how do we choose who gets to go now?" Myka asked with a curious look on her face.  
"I'm meeting with Mrs. Fredrick and the regents if you must know, and like I said you have to decide who stays this week and who stays next week."

"Alright well I have to go this week, Joshua leaves Switzerland next week for some top secret job. I won't be able to see him for a year."

"Fine you can go" Pete, Steve and Myka all say, they know they can't win an argument with Claudia. She never lets anything go.  
"So then who else?" Steve asks.

"Pete, I think you should go. After yesterday you could use a some time off."

"Mykes, that's nice of you and all but I know your dads birthday is coming up and how much you've missed your folks."

"No, Pete really it's okay. Do you wanna take it Steve?"

"Pete is right Myka. Go, see your parents. We'll have our chance next week."

"Are you guys sure, I'm not sure if I feel comfortable leaving the warehouse in Pete's hands." Myka laughed out with a smile.

"Hey now, I take offense to that!" They all couldn't help but laugh.  
"I'll be here to keep him in line, don't worry Myka."

"Well, alright. You watch him like a hawk Steve, you know he likes to play with the artifacts."

* * *

Back at the B&B Artie was telling Steve and Pete what they would have to do while he and the others were away. Claudia and Myka walk down the stairs with their luggage in tow, ready to go see their families. Pete and Steve said bye to everyone and decided to have some lunch before heading back to the warehouse.

"I'm gonna make some burgers Jinksy, how many do you want?"

"Uh, two is fine Pete. Hey why did you wanna stay here instead of going now? I know it didn't only have to do with Myka."

"I figured it would give me something to keep my mind preoccupied, and that it would give us a lot more time to talk about this."

"Alright, well I'm willing to talk whenever you need me Pete. I know it's a hard thing to go through by yourself."

"Thanks, I'll have the food done in no time Jinksy. Then back to the warehouse."

At the warehouse Pete had a lot of questions for Steve, even some he was afraid to ask.  
"So Steve, if I'm gay then why was I always attracted to girls, you know always on the prowl?"

"I'm guessing it was like most guys who realized it, and didn't wanna be gay. They convince themselves that they're not and go after women thinking it will make them straight."

"But I slept with a lot of girls Steve."

"That doesn't exactly matter Pete, before I actually accepted that I was gay I slept with girls too."

"I was married though Steve. I loved her"

"But were you in love with her Pete?"

"Yeah, at least I think so."

"Pete, I don't know if this is an appropriate question but, why did you two get devoiced?"

"Well, we weren't getting along so well, and I wasn't exactly satisfying her…"

"Do you think maybe, it's because you loved her but weren't in love with her, and that you really weren't attracted to her?"

"I don't know, I mean I thought I was. We both knew something wasn't working which is why we ended it. I always cared about her, but I never felt like it was enough."

"Maybe you felt that way because it didn't feel right, and deep down you knew you couldn't give her what she needed? I'm not trying to low blow you here Pete but, have you ever felt that you could give your all to someone?"

"I thought that Kelly was my one Steve. But…."

"But what Pete?"

"I…I knew she wouldn't be able to handle what we do, I think that might be why it took me so long to get the courage to tell her. Like I knew the whole time it wouldn't last."

"Pete, people think those things all the time, but it doesn't make them true. There was even this girl that I dated, I used to think we'd be married and have kids by now. But that's not the case with me, I accepted who I am and I'm happy I did."


	8. Chapter 8

"I've just got so many thoughts and feelings buzzing around, I don't know what to think. Jinksy, when you first discovered that you were gay what did you do?"

"My initial reaction was to prove to myself that it wasn't true so I went and slept with the first girl I could find. I didn't want to believe that I could be, but then I found myself looking at men more, thinking about them, and even fantasizing about them. It took a long time for me to be okay with it. You just have to find yourself in your own way Pete."

"So I don't have to go through years of torture over it? I can just be okay?"

"It's different for everyone Pete. I can't tell you how long it'll take, but what I can tell you is that you're doing a lot better then I did."

"I will say one thing, before I ever had this dream I did wonder why I kept my eyes on some dudes for a little too long."

Steve laughed, "I think that's normal Pete."

"Well I did more the just look Steve, my eyes wandered in inappropriate places. But I just thought I was comparing ya know?"

"That doesn't sound like something everyone does. So can I ask you something Pete, and have you be 100% honest with me?"

"Well we've already gotten this far into the conversation, so I don't see why not."

"How often do you compare us Pete, do your eyes ever wander me inappropriately?" Steve unexpectedly asked.

"What? NO, I mean you're cute and all Steve but no!"

"Oh really Pete?

"Okay maybe once or twice, what does it matter?"

"Just curious is all. Pete, why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing, you're just making me nervous!"

"Why do I make you nervous Pete, you afraid being alone with another guy is stirring up sexual urges? Steve joked as he leaned closer toward Pete trying to get him to laugh.

"Steve, could I maybe, you know what never mind it's stupid."

"Pete, we've aired out pretty much everything else just ask me what you wanna ask, it's not like you can shock and awe me at this point." Steve laughed and move back noticing how uncomfortable Pete was.

That's when Pete did the unexpected. Pete jumped out of his chair, put his hand on Steve's check and kissed him. Then he felt it, that same spark he remembers feeling when he kissed Spencer. He knew at that moment this is who he was, he didn't have to be afraid of the unknown anymore. He was kissing another man, and it felt right to him.

Pete's eye rush open and he jumps back "I'm so sorry Jinksy, oh my god I am such an idiot. I knew I should have asked you first but I was caught up in the moment. I'm sorry Steve, it won't happen again." Pete apologetically told him.

"Well I guess you proved me wrong there didn't you?" Steve stated surprised and smiling.

"I'm so embarrassed right now, if you don't ever wanna talk to me again I get it Steve. Man I just made a complete ass of myself to the one person who was helping me with this."

"Pete, I meant that it shocked me. I'm not mad that you kissed me, you just caught me off guard is all. Now that it's out of the way, tell me how you felt when kissing me."

"You sure you're not upset with me Jinksy, I was out of line there I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing Pete, it's fine I promise. Just tell me how it made you feel." Steve laughingly said.

"It…it felt right Steve, I felt that spark that I felt back when I kissed Spencer in high school."

"Well is that all Pete?" Steve curiously asked.

"Of course it is Jinksy, I swear." Pete said embarrassing and blushing.

"I know you're lying but if you say so Pete. But if that's the case then what's that down there?" Steve asked pointed to the obvious bulge in Pete's jeans.

"What are you talking about Ste-, HOLY SHIT little Pete!"  
Pete flustered, tries to cover his ever expanding manhood.

"Looks like you're a little excited there Pete, it's completely fine, nothing to be ashamed of." Steve said blushing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Really you're hitting on me again Jinksy?" Pete asked with a sly grin.

"What? No Pete, I wasn't before and I'm still not hitting on you."

"Oh yeah, then why is little Jinks standing at attention?"

This time it was Steve's turn to embarrassingly try to cover himself up.

"I thought there wasn't anything to be ashamed of Jinksy" Pete stated with a smile.

"Well, uhh, there isn't. I just wasn't expecting this to happen."

"Didn't expect what to happen? Oh wait did me kissing you get you all hot and bothered Jinksy?" Pete cheerfully asked.

Steve laughed nervously "No Pete, like you said before, just got caught up in the moment."

"Look Steve, I may not be a human lie detector like you, but I can read it all over your face that you enjoyed that kiss. Not to mention the obvious way of being able to see that you did."

"Alright fine Pete, I enjoyed it. Is that what you wanna hear, that I find you attractive and that you kissing me got me excited?"

"Whoa, calm down there hombre. I was just trying to get a rise out of you Jinksy, and of course you find me attractive."

"Well I'm embarrassed Pete, I'm not very open with these types of things. That's why Liam and I didn't work. Well that and him lying to me all the time."

"I'm sorry Steve, I just wanted to see if the spark was there. Plus you're looking good today buddy, it won't happen again."

Pete sat back down in his chair and laid his head back, hoping that Steve would forgive him for the kiss, also secretly hoping it wouldn't be the first and last. He now knew that this had to be the reason he felt a strange connection to Steve since they first met. That must be why he was feeling such good vibes this morning. He had to think of a way to get his lips on Steve's again. Suddenly Pete felt another vibe, a strong one. Stronger then any he'd felt before. So he opened his eyes and there was Steve's face hovering above his no more than two inches away.

Before Pete knew what hit him Steve was kissing him. Hard, passionate, intimate kissing. Nothing like he had ever experienced before. Pete didn't ever want this feeling to go away. All he wanted to do was stay like this, right here in this moment, with Steve. That spark just surging through ever inch of his body, making him want more.

Jinks stopped kissing Pete and admitted, "I've wanted to do that for the longest time, I didn't think I would ever get the chance."

"Oh Jinksy, that kiss man. That kiss, it was like nothing I have ever experienced before. My whole body felt like it had been shot by a Telsa, but in a good way!"

"I'll take that as a compliment Pete. There was definitely something there, that much is true."

"Jinksy, how long have you been wanting to kiss me? Because when you first told Mykes and me you were gay you wouldn't even check out my hot body" Pete joked.

"Well, confession time I guess. I was staring at you through my fingers. But since I've gotten to know, spend time with, and talk to you, I've wanted to kiss you."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner Steve?"

"I didn't want to jeopardize the friendship we made. Plus I knew it would never of happened."

"Well it looks like never wasn't a very long time, and it wouldn't have done anything to our friendship. You're an amazing guy Steve. I may have protested at first, but I'm glad you joined the warehouse."

"I am too Pete, it was one of the best decisions I've ever made. But it's getting late, we should head back to the B&B."

"You know I'm still surprised you kissed me Jinksy, I didn't think I was your type. Even after figuring out that I'm gay."

"Hey, you kissed me first, I thought it was only fair."

"Oh whatever, you know you couldn't keep your hands off of all this." Pete replied while motioning his hands over his torso.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it was. I'll see you in the morning Pete, goodnight."

"Goodnight Jinksy, and thanks for helping me through this. I'd be crazy right now if it wasn't for you."

"No problem Pete, get some sleep its been a long day."


	10. Chapter 10

Pete laid down in his bed happy. He was truly happy, something he didn't think he'd feel again after Kelly left. But he couldn't stop thinking about when Steve kissed him. It was so powerful, like nothing he'd ever felt. Just thinking about it got him all worked up. He knew he had to do something about that.

As Steve lay in his bed replaying the days events over and over he couldn't help but smile. Not only did he help Pete figure out who he is, but he finally got to kiss him. Something he could have only dreamed about before. The warehouse was really full of amazing wonders, but all he could think about were those kisses with Pete. He was hoping he would get a chance at another one when he heard a knock at his door.

He opened the door and there stood Pete. Pete immediately grabbed Steve and started kissing him as soon as the door opened. He couldn't wait until morning to have a possible chance to feel that spark again, he wanted to feel it now.

"Pete, what are you doing here? Steve asked between gasping for air and reciprocating kisses.

"I couldn't wait to do this again, not when it feels this good Steve."

"Well lets at least get on my bed, you're practically knocking me over."

"Fine by me, now get your sexy ass over there before I carry you" Pete moaned with a smile.

Pete laid on top of Steve, almost like he had him pinned down. He continued kissing him hard and rough, as if he would never get the chance to kiss him again. Steve moans through his teeth, grinding himself against Pete. This felt so right, it had never felt like this with any other guy before. He wanted Pete in the worst way he could ever imagine, and he wanted him now.

"Pete, hang on. What exactly are we doing here?"

"We're having some fun, no one is here to catch us. Just let things play out Jinksy." Pete said before returning to Steve's lips.

With that said Steve knew there was a chance of them fucking. Something he never thought would be a possibility. Now he was glad he had gotten some supplies the other day before he met with Liam. Because now he was ready for anything, but he would only take it as far as Pete was willing to go.

Pete knew in his head things could possibly get heavy, and that they might fuck. He didn't know if he was ready for that. But if it came down to it, as long as it was Steve he knew it would be fine.  
Things were getting hotter as time passed. Steve slowly slid his hands down Pete's pants wanting to get his grip around Pete's hard cock. Pete moaned "That feels so good, don't stop. Oh god Steve your hands feel incredible!"

"Are you okay with this Pete? We can slow down if you want."

"No" protested Pete, "but my jeans are getting a little tight, mind taking them off me?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Steve admitted.

Steve begin to unbutton Pete's pants, then slid them off of him revealing a pair a tight black boxer briefs. He started to rub Pete's huge bulge, caressing it ever so softly. Making Pete moan out it pleasure, which excited Steve even more.

"I think it's my turn now Jinksy, let me at those slacks!"

Pete unbuttoned and removed Steve's pants in one fell swoop. Pete couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Steve's pink and white striped briefs. "What it's laundry day, don't laugh or I'll just take them off" Steve advised.

"That's what everyone says, and you really think that's a threat? It makes me want to laugh!"

Pete grabbed the bottom of his shirt and removed it as fast as he could, displaying his chiseled body. Then helping Steve take his off, so they were just laying on Steve's bed making out in their underwear. They couldn't help but grope each other.

Steve moved Pete on to his back, laying him in the middle of the bed kissing him tenderly. Slowing moving down his body only stopping to tease Pete's sensitive spots with his tongue. Stopping when he reached the waistband of those sexy black boxer briefs, oh how he wanted to remove them.

"Go on Steve, you can't just tease me like that and then just stop. You're gonna give me blue balls."

"Are you sure you wanna do this Pete?"

"Yes Jinksy I'm sure! Now come on I can already feel my balls changing color, and I don't know if you've had blue balls before but it's not pleasant."

"Well if you're gonna put it that way, it's my pleasure to oblige. Operative word in the sentence being pleasure."

Steve gently separated Pete from his constricting black Hanes, staring at Pete's magnificent cock.


	11. Chapter 11

He softly began to slide his fingers across the shaft of Pete's throbbing member, wanting to tease him a little more before he gave him what he knew they both wanted. Knowing Pete couldn't take anymore of his teasing, Steve slowly put the throbbing dick in his mouth. Making sure his tongue touched every sensitive spot, causing Pete to moan uncontrollably.

Pete didn't know if it was because he hadn't had one in awhile or if it was because it was Steve doing it, but this was by far the best blow job he had ever received he thought to himself. Hell maybe it was both but in that moment he didn't care, he was in pure ecstasy. That was until Steve removed Pete from his mouth.

"I don't think I've ever had a dick that big in my mouth before" Steve gasped, struggling for air.

"I may take pride in my body, but my cock is by fair my best feature!"

"I don't know about that, your smile is pretty damn adorable Pete."

Pete blushed, "no one has ever said that to me before. The only things the girls I've been with have ever complimented me on was my abs or dick."

"I'm not saying those aren't exceptional features, but your smile is what did me in. Well that and your laugh, I don't think I could find you any sexier than when you laugh so hard you can't help but smile" Steve admitted.

"It's not that I don't enjoy the compliments cuz I really do, but right now I think you need a mouth full of Pete" he said with one of those smile Jinks can't help but swoon over.

On that note he took Pete back into his mouth, trying to fit as much in as he could. Gagging as he swallowed the beautiful 9 inch cock his partner had. Steve had spit dripping from the corners of his mouth as he reaches the base of the cock he's worshiping. With every breath Steve took Pete met challenged him with a thrust of his hips. He didn't think it could get any better then this, until Pete spoke.

"Steve, I think I wanna try to suck your cock, that is if you'll let me."

"Are you sure you're ready for that Pete? I know I sucked yours but you don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"I don't know if I'm ready for any of this, but I want to try anyways. How am I ever going to know if I'm ready if I don't try."

Pete moved from under Steve, kissing him as he laid him in the spot were just second before he was.

Making sure Steve was comfortable he started to lick Steve's chest, not stopping until his tongue tasted every inch of him. Pete felt like he was on fire, the spark had turned into blood boiling lust. He knew he had never done this before, but he was going to make it as pleasurable as possible.

Finally making it down to Steve's groin, he takes a deep breath and he grabs the pulsating rod. Pete started to lick the head teasing Steve, like he had done to Pete earlier. The taste of his cock only made Pete want more, licking every bit of the 7 ½ inches Steve had drove him wild. He put the now saliva drenched cock into his mouth savoring the flavor, inching his way down further until he was at the base.

"Awesome I don't have a gag reflex, this is going to be fun" Pete thought.

He bobbed his head furiously, enjoying the sounds escaping the lips of his friend and now lover. It was remarkable how this made his own cock twitch, he was enjoying every second of it. He may have never expected this, but it was one of the best feelings he had ever had. Steve's cock throbbing for release, so Pete takes it out of his mouth"

"Pete, I…I want you to, never mind I'll just let things progress as they will."

"You want me to what Jinksy, you know you can tell me."

"I want you to… fuck me. I know it's a bit soon, but I want it, I need it."

Pete grinned from ear to ear, "I want to I really do, but I want to take this slower. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to go all the way with this yet."

"Okay Pete I understand, but I'm not gonna let you off the hook that easy. Get back on the bed and close your eyes."

Steve returned his head to its previous place between Pete's thighs. Trailing his tongue over Pete, tickling him in the process. He couldn't help but smile when Pete let out little giggles instead of moans. Finally bringing his mouth back to Pete's cock, he slid his tongue over the tip licking up all the juices. He took Pete into his mouth swirling his tongue as he sucked from tip to base, causing Pete's hips to uncontrollably thrust and a loud moan to escape from those soft lips.

Steve continued to tantalize and titillate Pete, causing the most arousing sounds come out of Pete turning him on even more. He knew Pete was close, so began it suck harder and faster while reaching around and stroking his own cock ready for release.

"I'm… gonna… cum! Steve I'm gonna cum" Pete screamed.

Steve rapidly jerked his cock until he and Pete both reached climax, him spewing all over the bed and swallowing each spurt that shot out of Pete's cock.

"Wow, Steve, wow. That was incredible, honestly the best I've ever had."

"You taste so good Pete, and thanks I tried out a new technique just for you."

"I taste good do I? Well I've never got that compliment before" Pete yawned.

"Lets get some sleep Pete. We've got a lot of inventory to go over tomorrow."

"Steve… Do you think I could sleep in here with you?"

"Yeah of course you can Pete" Steve said as he cuddled up next to Pete.

Pete was more relaxed then he had been in a long time. He felt perfectly content, he couldn't believe what he had just done, but was content. It had been one of the best nights of his life, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Over the course of the next week Pete and Steve did everything together, target practice, case files, going on missions, cooking, and Pete's favorite part sleeping. He forgot how it felt to fall asleep next to another person, their warm body nestled next to his. He started to care for Steve as more than a friend and it scared him. He had just unlocked this new part of himself. What if it didn't work out, what if he got hurt, or worse what if he hurt Steve? He couldn't live with himself knowing that he hurt the person he was starting to care for, he just couldn't.

As they cuddled on the couch kissing while watch one of Pete's favorite horror flicks, Steve's Farnsworth started to buzz. "Steve, I haven't been able to check in before now. How's the warehouse, Pete didn't burn it down or play with the artifacts did he?"

Steve couldn't help but laugh. "No Artie, everything's fine. I've been keeping him in line."

"Keeping me in line? Nobody puts Pete in a corner!" Pete roared.

"You managed not to killed each other, so I guess that's something. Myka and Claudia should be back from their trips soon, so I suggest you start packing now. I've already went over what needs to be done. So you two can head to wherever you each plan on going, I'll see you in a week."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about us getting to take a trip too. Just being alone here felt like it was a vacation to me" Pete said with a smirk.

"Pete can I ask you something?"

"Well duh Jinksy, you know you can ask me anything."

"I was wondering if… maybe you wanted to go on a trip together? That's only if you want to though."

"Yeah, I'd like that Jinksy. I would love nothing more then to have another week alone with you."

Steve's eyes lit up and he smiled the biggest Pete had ever seen on his face. "So, where do you wanna go Pete? I know this job takes us to a lot of places, but no where we've had the chance to enjoy."

"I'm not really sure, did you have anything in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe Colorado, head down to Aspen for the week and hit the slopes. My cousin Greg has a cabin there so we wouldn't have to pay for a hotel."

"That's a great plan Jinksy, I can kick your ass on the slopes!" Pete said with a smile.

"We'll see about that Pete, I'm gonna go call my cousin and tell him about borrowing the cabin then start packing."

"Alright I'll head up and start too."

Just as Pete was zipping up his luggage he felt arms wrap around his waist.  
"The cabin is all set up and waiting for us. I can't wait to spend some time alone with you, ya know without having to work."

Pete responded with a kiss making Steve blush. As soon as they parted Myka walked up the stairs with Claudia behind her.

"I uhh, I'm gonna go finish packing. I'll meet you downstairs Pete" Steve said leaving the room in a rush.

"What was all that about, Steve looked nervous?" Myka asked Pete.

"I don't know. He's just a weird guy I guess" Pete replied turning around and smiling.

"Oh okay. You look a lot better Pete, did you get everything sorted out while we were gone?"

"Yeah Mykes I did, I can honestly say I feel awesome right now" Pete said with a huge smile.

"That's great Pete. Why are you all smiles, you didn't do anything to the warehouse while we were gone did you?"


	12. Chapter 12

"No Myka, the warehouse is fine! I'm just excited about this trip."

"So where are you going that has you all excited then?"

"Well actually, Steve and I are heading down to Aspen to go skiing. His cousin has a cabin he said we could use."

"Wait so you and Steve are taking a trip together?"

"Yeah we got to know each other a little better over the week and found out we have a lot in common. We figured it'd be more fun to go do something together then just going on our own, since we both just seen our families not to long ago. He brought up his cousins cabin and I thought why the hell not. I haven't been skiing in forever."

"Well it's good you guys are bonding, I'm going to go unpack then we can all go have some dinner before you guys leave."

"Okay Mykes sounds good to me, I'll tell the others."

Over in Steve's room he was relieved that Myka and Claudia hadn't seen them kissing. He knew Pete wasn't ready to tell everyone yet, he had to do it in his own time. Steve picked his bags up and was about to leave his room when Claudia walked him.

"Hey Jinksy! I have to tell you all about visiting Joshua. Oh and Pete said something about Myka wanting us all to go to dinner before you and Pete leave."

"Alright Claudia, do you need any help unpacking?"

"Sure Steve, hey why do you seem kinda different?"

"Come on lets go unpack your stuff" Steve said with a smile on his face as he thought about the past week with Pete.

"Oh no, not before you tell me why you're so smiley buster."

"It's nothing Claudia really" he replied giggling a little bit.

Claudia blocked his door, "nope, not before you tell me what has you all giddy. OMG wait. Jinksy, did you meet a guy while we were gone?!"

"If I tell you will you let me go down stairs?"

"Why of course, but I want details! You're not leaving this room until you tell me everything " she demanded taking a seat on the side of Steve's bed.

"Okay fine, yes I met a guy while you and Myka were gone" Steve said blushing.

"Who is he, is he cute, where did you two meet, can I meet him?!"

"Whoa, slow down this isn't 20 questions! The only thing I can answer right now is that yes he's very, very cute."

"Awwwh, what do you mean that's the only thing you can answer?"

"It's very… complicated Claudia."

"Why is it complicated Steve?"

"Because, he's still in the closet Claudia, we're not dating, just seeing each other I guess you could say. So please Claudia please just drop it and I promise to tell you more when Pete and I get back from Aspen okay?"

"Wait hold the phone there Jinksy, you and Pete are going to Aspen together?"

"Yeah, we're staying in my cousins forest cabin and skiing."

"I thought Pete drove you crazy and after spending a week with just him you're going to do it again?"

"Yeah, he's actually not that bad of a guy. Plus he said he could kick my ass in skiing, there is no way I'm gonna let that happen" Steve laughed out.

"Will you guys hurry I'm starving" Pete yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know how he can be hungry he ate almost a dozen cookies 3 hours ago" Steve claimed as he walked out of the door.

After they all had dinner and said their goodbyes Pete and Steve headed for the airport to began their week in Aspen.

"This is going to be great Pete, just wait until you see the set up at this place. I've only been there once, but it has satellite TV, a hot tub, and Greg says the most comfortable bed ever. Oh I kinda forgot to mention, it only has one bed I hope that's okay" Steve said smiling.

"I've slept in your bed for the past week Steve, do you really think sharing a bed is going to be a problem?"

"Well, no I just thought I would ask. I didn't know if you wanted your own bed to hog, since you take up most of mine."  
"Hey if you had a bigger bed it wouldn't be a problem. I tried getting you to come sleep in my room but you didn't want to. Why is that anyways Steve?"

"Well uh, your room kind of smells. Do you ever do laundry? Steve said laughingly.

"Hey my room normally doesn't smell like that. I was going to do laundry last week but I kinda got caught up ya know, in your bed."

"Fine Pete, do your laundry then we'll see about me sneaking in your room one night when we get back" Steve said with a wink.

They finally reached the cabin and all Pete wanted to do was take a shower and sleep. It had been so hot on that plane and it was 2a.m. While Pete got into the shower Steve hid the surprise he got for him when they were in the airport. It was a dvd of the best horror movies of the last 20 years, he hoped Pete would like it but wanted he wanted more was to cuddle on the couch watching them with him. They were getting awfully close and Steve felt like he was falling for Pete, but knew they couldn't just outright ask Pete to be his boyfriend. He was still dealing with everything and he was in the closet, Steve knew that if he really wanted to be with Pete he would have to wait until the time was right.

"Damn Pete, you look good in a towel. But you look better without it" Steve giggled out.

"Well you look good, in those sexy tight blue underwear Jinksy. But I think you should take them off, you know I like your body up against me."

"Get over here and come to bed."

"You'll have to make me" Pete said with a devilish grin.

Steve tackled Pete onto the bed and started kissing him. "Alright, alright they're off. Now can we please go to bed Pete?"

* * *

Over the course of the next several days Pete and Steve skied, cuddled on the couch, and got to know each other more and more. Each more amazed about the things they learned about the other person. Like how Steve used to get teased by the kids in school because his sister fought his battles, or how Pete started collecting comics in the third grade. But they didn't only share the good time, they also laid all the bad out for the other to hear and understand. Pete knew it wasn't the same but him losing his dad and Steve losing his sister made them grow closer somehow. The next thing that Steve was going to tell Pete terrified him. Once Pete found out Steve got jumped outside a gay bar he was furious, he told him "I want to find the punks who did that to my Jinksy."

"Wait did I just call him my Jinksy" Pete thought.

By the obvious reaction on Steve's face he did say it aloud. Which caused Pete to blush.

"Pete, did you just call me your Jinksy?"

"I… uh… it just slipped out I guess."

"Hold that thought Pete, I'll be right back" Steve said as he ran to the bedroom to grab the present he hid for Pete. "I got you something before we got on the plane."

"You didn't have to get me anything Jinksy."

"I know Pete, but I seen it and knew I had to" Steve said handing the wrapped gift over to Pete.

Pete unwrapped the dvd "whoa, Dracula, Frankenstein, and The Wolfman. How did you know I loved these movies?"

"It doesn't take a genius to know you love horror movies Pete. I remembered you said something about loving the classics and I got it."

"Thank you Jinksy so much really."

"It's nothing Pete really. But back to the topic at hand, you called me your Jinksy" Steve said with a puzzled smile on his face.

"Well uh, yeah I guess I did. Jinksy, can I ask you something without you laughing at how silly it is?"

"Pete you can ask or tell me anything no matter how silly you think it is."

"It's just that, this is all so new to me and I feel like a completely different person when I'm around you. But I'm… developing feelings Steve, feelings for… you."

"Pete, I… feel the same way" Steve confessed pulling Pete into a passionate kiss.

"Steve, I know I'm not out yet or know when I'll be ready to be. But would you be my-"

"Of course I will Pete! No matter how long it takes for you to come out, I want to be with you."

Pete kissed Steve, causing him to smile uncontrollably. He couldn't believe how much he's grown into himself. He had just accepted who he was and now here he is, kissing his boyfriend. He couldn't understand it, he had a boyfriend and it was Steve. Pete quickly pulled Steve to his feet and started to drag him towards the bathroom. So they could spend some quality time in the hot tub. Since he realized they haven't used it once and there was only a few more days of their trip together left.


	13. Chapter 13

"Pete hold on, we have to go change into our swim trunks first."

"You go on ahead Jinksy, I'll get the hot tub warmed up."

"Okay I'll be right back and I'll bring you your trunks."

Steve returned to the bathroom, "Pete I couldn't find any trunks in your bag, where are they?" Noticing Pete already in the bubbling water he smiled.

"I didn't think we would need any, so I didn't pack them. Now why don't you get full commando and join me in here?" Pete coaxingly asked with one of his more alluring smiles.

Steve did as his asked stripping trunks he had put on mere minutes before and hopped in the bubbling tub. He wrapped his arms around Pete kissing him softly along his jaw line, trailing them down his neck. Stopping at his chest where Pete took him by the chin lifting Steve's face to meet his own.

Pete's hand slowly moving down Steve's back, finally resting on his ass. Pete squeezed his fellow agents ass while simultaneously biting his lower lip causing Steve to moan out with lust. Steve couldn't get enough of Pete, the way he kissed, the sound of his laugh, the feel of his body, it was intoxicating. Steve traced the outline of Pete's chest with the tips of his fingers, slowly making his way down with them. The feel of his abs drove Steve crazy, his hands made it down to Pete's thighs caressing them gently.

Paying attention to the more sensitive areas of his inner thighs until he came upon Pete's hard on. With a smile he began to grind into Pete, causing Pete's hard cock to rub up against his making Pete gasp. "Oh Jinksy, that feels so good !" Pete exclaimed as he started to grind back.

"You know Pete, I can think of something that would feel even better for you" Steve teased. Planting kisses down Pete's chest, cascading under the water taking Pete into his mouth.

"Mmmm Jinksy that feels amazing, the way you use your tongue could make any man turn to the dark side of the force."

After a few minutes Steve came back up, kissing the same path he traced with his fingers. Meeting Pete's lips for a kiss. He nibbled on Pete's bottom lip progressing to sliding his tongue across it asking for entrance, Pete obliged crashing his tongue with Steve's. Fighting over dominance he roughly massaged his lovers tongue with his own, knowing full well he was fighting a losing battle he gave in.

"Maybe we should take this someplace a little more spacious?" Steve asked, getting out of the hot tub luring Pete to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Steve threw Pete on the bed and straddled his hips. He pressed his lips to Pete's throat sucking his skin gently, leaving little hickeys all over Pete's neck that wouldn't go away for days.  
"Whoa Jinksy don't get carried away, I'm already gonna have a hard enough keeping this a secret from everyone. With me always watching you and these hickeys Myka is definitely gonna know something's up" Pete laughed.

"Always watching me huh?"

"Yeah, I had to turn away back in my room just so she didn't see me staring at your ass and smiling while you walked away."

"You're so cute sometimes, you know that Pete?"

"Just shut up and kiss me Jinksy."

Steve didn't protest he instantly went back to kissing Pete, but Pete had something more in mind. He rolled Steve over so now he was the one straddling him, placing soft but rough kisses all over his new boyfriends body. Feeling Steve thrust and hearing his hard breathing, he quickly made his way his way down to Steve's cock.

Grabbing a hold of Steve's dick gliding his tongue over the head, tasting the sweet essence of his lover. Taking the cock into his mouth sucking on it, caused Steve to moan.  
Awhile after he started Pete brought his face back to Steve's, kissing him and saying "I'm ready Steve, I'm ready to take that next step."

"Are… are you sure Pete? I didn't think you'd be ready so I didn't bring anything."

"Yeah Jinksy, and it's okay I brought condoms and KY with just incase."

"Well that was very thoughtful of you. You're… gonna have to… loosen me up a bit first" Steve acknowledged blushing.

"I can handle that" Pete grinned.

Pete pulled out the supplies and laid them on the side of the bed, grabbing the lube and squeezing some into his hand he slicked up his fingers. Placing one finger at Steve's entrance he asked, "are you ready Steve. I'll be as gentle as possible."

Steve nodded in response. Pete slowly pushed his finger inside of Steve making him moan, stopping at the second knuckle to give Steve a chance to get used to it. After a few minutes he pushed the rest of his finger in, gently moving it around, taking it back to the first knuckle then all the way back.

"More" Steve moaned out.  
Pete gradually inserted another finger into Steve, making sure to give him enough time to get used to them. He began to scissor his fingers inside of him, causing Steve to moan uncontrollably. "Pete, I'm ready… fuck me!" Steve yelled out.

With that said Pete reached for the edge of the bed and grabbed a condom, he slide it on his throbbing member before slicking it up with some of the KY. He placed the tip at Steve's hole and with a deep breath inserted himself. Steve let out a gasp, telling him to go deeper. Pete gradually put more of his self inside until he reached the base, resting, waiting for Steve to get used to him.

After Steve gave the go ahead Pete slowly began to thrust, deep quiet moans escaped his lips. By no means was Pete a novice when it came to sex but this was different, it was more intimate, more intense. It was something he had never experienced before and he was loving every second of it.

"Harder Pete, fuck me harder" Steve yelled the sound slightly muffled by his clenched teeth.

Pete did as he was asked, he picked up his pace until Steve was practically screaming. Pete was lost in pure ecstasy, all these familiar but new sensations. Steve's ass was so tight it was driving him crazy, he reached around and started to stroke Steve's dick. Which caused Steve to let out even more gasps of pleasure.

With each thrust Pete felt himself coming closer to the edge. Both their moans echoed through the room, sweat pouring off of them. "Steve I'm getting close, I don't think I can hold on any longer!"

"Me too Pete, just do it" Steve cried out.

Pete pounded into Jinks harder and pumped his dick as fast as he could until they both groaned with release. Steve spraying cum all over his stomach and chest. Pete, shaking from the orgasm they shared, fell on top of Steve. "That was amazing Pete" Steve proclaimed panting.

"I know, I haven't came that hard since I first learned how to jack off" Pete admitted laughing, equally out of breath.

Pete rolled off of Steve discarding the used condom while Steve cleaned himself up. Pete grabbed Steve and kissed him then put his arms around him holding him tight. They laid there on the bed wrapped up together, exhausted from their night of passion. They both slowly drifted off to peaceful sleep, not wanting to lose the feeling of one another in their tight embrace.

* * *

They sat in the airport terminal waiting to board their flight back to South Dakota. Pete had his face in a comic and Steve just sat there waiting, noticing that every few minutes Pete would look up and smile then went back to reading. Steve couldn't help feeling a little sad that their week away had come to an end, that they had to head back to the warehouse and hide their new relationship.

"Hey uh, Steve… When we… get back we don't have to stop doing this do we?" Pete asked in a low tone of voice with his eye glued to the floor.

"Until you're ready to come out Pete, I don't think making out on the couch is the best idea."

"That… that's not what I meant. We don't have to stop seeing each other do we?"

"Whenever you're ready to come out, I'm totally supportive Pete, but until then I think it's best we try to keep the groping and eye fucking to a minimum."

"Oh" was the only thing Pete could muster.

"That doesn't mean you can't sneak into my room and sleep with me, as long as you're out before anyone else wakes up" Steve said with a smile.

"Jinksy, how will I know when I'm ready?"

"When you want the world to see you, the same way I see you" Steve responded with a grin.

"You know you're amazing right" Pete said before being interrupted.

"Flight 119 Aspen to Sioux Falls is now boarding" said a voice from the intercom.

Steve and Pete got up to go board their flight. It was a short flight but it was going to feel like forever. Taking them away from where they first realized how much they cared for each other, from the place where their relationship had started. Pete knew it was going to be hard not kissing or holding him when he wanted to, but he wasn't ready to let the gay out of the bag.

As they sat on the plane Pete couldn't help but look over and smile at Steve's sleeping face. That's all he wanted to do was sleep, but his mind wouldn't stop racing. He knew he couldn't hide it forever, he didn't want to hide it forever.

The drive back to the B&B went by way to fast, but they were there. He wasn't ready for his alone time with Steve to be over but it was. He woke Steve up and grabbed the bags, planting one last kiss on Steve's lips before they had to pretend there was nothing between them. Steve was the only one to notice a shadow behind the upstairs curtain.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Steve's stomach was in knots. Someone had seen him and Pete kissing outside and he didn't know who, but more importantly he still hadn't told Pete. "How could I find out who it was without telling Pete, and if he did find out what was going to happen between us?" Steve thought as he paced his room.

There had to be a way he could use his lie detector eyes to find out without actually saying anything but how? He just couldn't think it was all too much, he couldn't focus on anything but his 2 weeks with Pete and how amazing they were. Then it hit him he had a way to find out who seen them, but for his plan to work he needed one on one time with everyone.

He walked down the stairs and headed straight for the dinning room knowing Myka would already be up and on her second cup of coffee. He was right, there she was sitting at the table coffee in hand and yawning.

"Hey Myka, good morning."

"Morning Steve, how was the trip?" She replied.

"It was pretty great actually, the fresh mountain air, the snow, and the cabin were all amazing. Thanks for asking, so did anything eventful happen while we were gone?" Steve asked hoping she'd slip up and he could catch her in a lie.

"Well we got a few artifacts, but nothing really exciting."

"Damn it wasn't her, but I guess that narrows down the list" he thought. "You wouldn't happen to know if anyone was awake when we got in last night would you?"

"I know Artie got back pretty late, but Claudia and Abigail went to their rooms before I did. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, wanted to make sure we didn't wake anyone up."

"Oh alright, did you want a cup of coffee, I just made a fresh pot a little bit ago."

"Nah, I'm just gonna make some tea and head to the warehouse" Steve responded.

Steve arrived at the warehouse when his phone went off, it was a text from Pete.

-Morning good looking, how'd ya sleep? Any chance of you sneaking up here for a good morning kiss?

Steve smiled and typed, -Good morning to you, I kinda tossed and turned and sorry but I'm at the warehouse already. Maybe later?

With that he went inside to try to come up with a game plan for how to get the others alone. Steve had been thinking a good 20 minutes before Artie walked in the door.

"Hey Artie, how did the regent meeting go?"

"It's not something I particularly want to discus right now. What time did you and Pete get in last night?"

"Around 12:00 I think."

"So I made it back right before you did then. Did you at least enjoy your trip?"

"Oh and yeah it was a blast, were you awake when we got in?"

"If I asked you when you got in obviously not, what is with you and questions?"

"Just curious I guess."

"Alright so it wasn't Artie either, two down two to go" he thought to himself.

"I'll be down in the stacks if anyone needs me."

Steve sat back down when Pete and Myka walked in, he couldn't help but notice Pete's smile. He knew that the smile was for him, sure it could have been from something Myka said but it wasn't. He was the reason that Pete had the huge smile on his face and nothing made him happier.

"Hey Steve whatcha didn't expect to see you here so early?" Pete asked knowing full well that Steve had been at the warehouse for awhile.

"I couldn't really sleep, so I got up a little early."

"Ahh well Mykes and I are gonna head to target practice, you in?"

"No thanks, I'm waiting for Claudia. There's no doubt she's gonna wanna ask about the trip."

"Alright, hey Mykes wanna go get the coil heated up I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay but remember, I wanna hear all about the trip" Myka said leaving the room.

"Oh man I was hoping we'd get a moment alone, I didn't get a chance to get that good morning kiss I've been growing accustomed to" Pete hinted bending down to kiss Steve.

He pulled away slightly, "maybe now isn't the best time for that Pete."

"What's wrong Steve something's up, if this is about Myka don't worry she's already down the stairs" Pete said planting a big kiss on Steve when he heard the door and pulled away quickly.

"Hey guys! What are you two up to?" Claudia asked.

"Nothing much just talking Claude. But I'll talk to you later Pete okay?"

"Yeah see ya later Steve."

Pete walked out of the room and down the stairs, Steve looked over and seen a look in Claudia's eyes and knew he had found his culprit.

"It was you wasn't it?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Why Steven I have no idea to what it is that you are referring too."

"Lie. Look Claudia, I know it was you up in the window last night."

"Damn and I thought I had my ninja mojo working. So Pete is the mystery guy huh? I never thought that was a possibility."

"Claude, why were you spying?"

"I wasn't spying Jinksy, I heard the car doors and looked out and saw the show. So when did Pete switch to your team?"

"Like I told you before it's complicated Claude, please just don't say anything. Pete isn't ready for anyone to know."

"I'll leave it alone for now if you answer one question for me. Deal?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"How long has this thing been going on between you two?"

Steve sighed, "it started the day you guys left for your trip."

"So then-"

"That's all I'm answering, Pete doesn't even know you saw us. If he did he would be freaking out, so please just pretend you don't know anything and don't mention it to him."

"Fine your secret is safe with me Jinksy."

* * *

After a good day of target practice and snagging a few artifacts Pete was tired. He wanted to eat, shower, relax, and sleep but he didn't want to sleep alone. He realized he hadn't spoken to Steve all day except for this morning. It was already 2 in the morning he really hoped his boyfriend wouldn't mind him sneaking in.

"Boyfriend" Pete stopped and thought, it had a real nice ring to it. Which immediately caused him to smile.

He remember that Steve was acting weird and said he wanted to talk to him, he'd have to see if he was awake after he took a shower. So he headed back to the B&B and took a shower. As soon as he got out he felt much better. Once he finally got changed and back to his room he thought about going over to Steve's room but decided sending a text would be better.

-Hey are you awake, I kinda wanted to talk about earlier.

Pete laid down and closed his eyes, thinking he would have to wait to talk to Steve. Until his phone lit up with a new message from Steve.

-Yeah I'm still up, sneak over?

Pete didn't have to be asked twice, he practically jumped out of bed and walked over to Steve room. He knocked on the door gently so no one would hear and waited for a response.

"Get in here" Steve whispered to him through the door.

Pete noticed Steve was really upset about something so he grabbed him and hugged him as tight as he could. "Steve, what's going on. I don't like seeing you like this."

"Pete I'm so sorry, she saw us outside and I just couldn't lie to her. I am so fucking sorry Pete" Steve sobbed out.

"Whoa slow down, who saw us and what did she see?" Pete asked in a low tone.

"Claudia saw us Pete, she saw us kissing! I seen a shadow in the window last night and didn't tell you. I didn't know it was her until today."

"Calm down Jinksy, just calm down it's not your fault."

"I'm so sorry please don't hate me Pete please. I don't know what I would do."

"Shhh Jinksy, just calm down it's alright I promise everything is fine."

With everything said Pete laid down with Steve and held him.


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few hours Pete held Steve until he fell asleep in his arms crying. All Pete could do was think about how everything is different now. Someone besides Steve actually knows about him, he didn't know what to feel. He couldn't be mad at Steve because it honestly wasn't his fault. The strange part about it all is, he just wants to get Steve feeling better. Maybe he should just come out to everyone, it would make things a hell of a lot easier.

Pete went to get out of bed when Steve spoke, "Pete I'm sorry."

"Jinksy, I don't now how many times I have to tell you it isn't your fault. I'm more worried about you right now."

"How can you be worried about me? It's your secret Pete, and it is my fault for suggesting we take the trip together."

"Hey, I loved that trip Jinksy. No matter what happens, I will always love it."

"She said she wouldn't tell anyone, but I still feeling horrible about not telling you when I seen her up there."

"I'm actually glad you waited, I got one of the best nights sleep I've ever had. I feel asleep dreaming of you, it's not the same as actually sleeping with you, but it was enough."

"But Pete-"

"No buts Jinksy, not unless it's yours" Pete teased with a smile.

"How can you make jokes at a time like this Pete?"

"It's one of the many ways I use to keep me sane. Just don't worry about it you're still my Jinksy you got that?"

"Yeah Pete I got that" Steve replied with a soft smile.

"I'll talk to Claudia tomorrow, don't worry about it anymore. Just go to sleep in my arms where you belong."

Steve did want he asked. They both laid back on the bed and Pete wrapped his arms back around him. Steve placed his hands on Pete's and closed his eyes. Pete didn't know exactly how he was going to talk to Claudia about it, but he had a little time to think before he drifted of to sleep with Steve in his arms. Which to Pete was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

"Pete wake up, you have to sneak back to your rooms before anyone notices."  
"But I'm so tired Jinksy, can't I just stay here?"

"Not unless you want Myka to find out about us before you come out to her" Steve uttered.

Pete immediately sprang up and tip toed out the door and back into his room. He collapsed onto his bed and looked at the clock it said 6:21. He knew Myka would already be awake and downstairs so why did it matter if he stayed in Steve's bed a little longer. Regardless he got out of bed grabbed some cloths and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Once he was all cleaned up and dressed he went down to have a cup of coffee. No one was there so he looked outside and seen that Steve and Myka's cars were both gone. He shrugged his shoulders and got himself a cup of coffee when Claudia walked in.

"Just the person I walked to talk to" Pete said with his face in a small state of shock.

"What why do you want to talk to me Pete, shouldn't you already be at the warehouse?" Claudia asked nervously.

"No I just got out of the shower and you know why I want to talk to you Claudia."

"Heh, well isn't this awkward" Claudia acknowledged sitting down. "Look Pete, I'm sorry I spied on you guys the other night I won't tell anyone I promise."

"It's alright, to be honest I'm kinda glad you know. It means I don't have to have the awkward talk with you about it, even though this is kinda awkward."

"Just know you hurt him and you'll answer to me got that?

Pete smiled, "I don't plan on hurting him. I really like him Claudia, this is just all new to me. I've never been with a guy before Steve let alone dated one."

"Wait a second Pete, did you just insinuate that you and Steve already did the dirty?" She asked with a sheepish grin.

"What no, what make you think that. No."

"OMG, you guys totally did!"

"I'll be in the car if you need a ride" Pete said as he ran out of the room.

"Hey don't you run away from me, get back here!" She yelled chasing after him.

The car ride wasn't nearly as awkward since Claudia finally stopped asking about their sex life. Pete told her about being affected by the artifact realizing he was gay and how he and Steve got together. He hoped Steve would be okay with all of that, but he was so relieved to have another person to talk to about it.

"Pete can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Claude, what is it?"

"Well why aren't you talking to Myka about this? I mean she is your best friend."

"I… I want to, but I don't know if she'll understand. I'm afraid once she founds out our friendship won't be the same anymore, I don't want to lose her."

"Pete that's ridiculous, Myka loves you no matter what and you know it."

"But what if it really does change everything between us?"

"The only thing it could change is that she would love you more."

Pete was silent the rest of the way to the warehouse he couldn't get his mind off of what Claudia had said. What if she was right, what if Myka really didn't care about it? But what if she did? Could he really risk losing her over it? She was his best friend and he didn't want her to think any differently of him. He didn't want her to be mad at her for not coming to her and telling her as soon as he had the dream. But he didn't have enough time to think of that now, they had arrived at the warehouse.

"It's about time you two got here, Claudia I have a ping for you and Myka" Artie announced.

"Hey why are you sending her with Myka she's my partner?"

"Because the ping is at a feminist rally in Ohio, you really don't want to mess with feminists" Artie joked.

Claudia and Myka both yell "excuse me!"

"Just go already. We don't have time for this."

"What are Steve and I supposed to do Artie?"

"I can think of a few things" Claudia giggled. Pete and Steve both shot her a look as she and Myka walked out the door.

"You two go back to the B&B and finish up this paper work."

"Alright Artie, let us know if you need anything" Steve responded.

Once they reached the B&B Steve noticed Pete acting strange and decided to ask him why.

"Pete are you okay you seem nervous?"

"I'm alright Jinksy, just a little confused right now. I talked to Claudia on the ride down here, it was a good talk and all but it just kinda has me on edge."

"What did she say Pete why does it have you nervous?"

"She asked me why I was telling it to her and not to Myka. She told me to tell her and to be honest Jinksy, I'm freaking out about it a little bit."

"Pete you know you don't have to listen to her right?"

"I know but some part of me feels like she is right, but I'm so scared of telling her Steve. I mean what do I do if she doesn't take it well, if she stops loving me?"

"Pete that would never happen it's Myka for crying out loud."

"Yeah I guess you guys are right. I'm gonna tell her later, wish me luck."

Later that night when Claudia and Myka got back from their assignment Pete had Steve took Claudia out to dinner so he could talk to Myka alone.

"Hey Mykes do you wanna go on a drive with me?"

"Sure Pete but what for?"

"There's just something I wanna talk to you about and don't want any interruptions."

"Okay Pete lets go."

Pete and Myka had been driving a few minutes when he pulled over and asked her not to say anything until he was finished with what he wanted to say. He told her everything, from the dream to talking to Claudia on the way to the warehouse that morning. He wanted her to know because she was his partner, his best friend. He didn't want to hide himself from her any longer, he finally finished and looked at her waiting for her reaction.

"Pete no matter what, I'll always love you. Nothing can change that ever."

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed my Story. This was my first fic andI hope you all enjoyed it. I'm considering writing a sequel to this but am unsure if I should. If you want me to please tell so, also if you can think of ways to improve it if i do.

Thank you again for reading about the journey i wanted to express within this story.


End file.
